New Guy MixUp: Re-write
by TheGothGal2323
Summary: Gwen's a goth girl with two best friends and an amazing boyfriend. She's happy with the way her life is, but all that changes when a new guy arrives to school. Will her life change for the better or for the worst?
1. Why don't you figure it out?

**Gwen's ::P:::O:::V::**

"Ahhhh". I screamed. You are probably wondering why I screamed. Well there's a simple explanation for that. I was peacefully sleeping when _someone's _–cough Courtney cough- alarm clock woke me up.

I should probably explain this from the beginning. My name is Gwendolyn Meyers, Gwen for short. I have black hair with teal highlights and pale skin. I'm a really closed up person, meaning I keep things to myself most of the time or I write them in my journal/diary.

I have 2 best friends. Bridgette McCarthy and LeShawna Cantwell. We are one weird bunch. Bridgette has blonde hair, light blue eyes and has earned the nickname 'Surfer Chick' due to the fact that she surfs. LeShawna has brown hair with dark brown eyes –that could easily be mistaken for black-, she's also a little big if you know what I mean and she has earned the nickname 'Sister with the 'Tude' due to the fact that's she's a black girl with an attitude. And me? Well I'm classified as 'The Weird Goth Girl' thanks to Heather or 'The Loner' once again thank you Heather.

I met LeShawna on my Freshman Year when I stood up to Heather who was trying to get in front of me in the line for food. She high-fived me and told me that I would surely become one of her closest friends because and I quote: "Whoever is an enemy to Heather, is a friend of mine" and we just instantly clicked. We met Bridgette in Sophomore Year when we found her crying in the toilets. We asked her why she was crying even though we had an idea of who made her cry.

You see Heather has a history of bullying and she bullies whoever she wants without worrying about the consequences due to the fact that her daddy owns a big company and can literally buy you. Bridgette told us that Heather made fun of her because she's a Surfer. We didn't really understand why Bridgette would cry over something like that. She then continued explaining us that her Grandma always told her stories about how she wanted to become a Surfer and because of the fact that Bridgette's Grandma died it was a touchy subject. I comforted her and tried to calm her down, while LeShawna on the other hand was fuming and was going on and on about how she was going to kill Heather. Bridgette finally calmed down –being the peace maker she is- she shook her head telling LeShawna that there was no need to kill Heather. From that day on we became best friends.

We are currently in a boarding school in Northern Ontario, Canada. When we came back for our Senior Year we realized that we no longer shared the same dorm. It was just me and Bridgette. LeShawna was in another dorm with Katie and Sadie. Katie and Sadie are practically the same person even though they're really friendly they can be _very _annoying.

In our dorm there's me, Bridgette and-

"Sorry girls but better early than late." Courtney said already walking towards the bathroom. Courtney is the student body president and to put it simple she's 'Miss Goody-Goody' or 'Miss Uptight' or my all time favorite 'Miss Pole up Her Butt'.

She has hazel/brown hair, almost black eyes and has earned the nickname 'The Type A'. She's friendly but she's a little very competitive. She's also quite bossy and pushy but overall she's alright. The thing I hate most about her would probably be the fact that she wakes us up at 6:30 in the morning even though classes don't even start until 8 o'clock.

"But why always _this _early?" I whined putting emphasis on 'this'.

"You know how long it takes Bridgette to get ready. Besides you know how much I hate it when I'm late." Truth be told she's right. Bridgette takes _forever _to get ready, but I don't understand why she has to wake me up too. Ok that sounded kind of mean but I'm just grumpy.

"Can you at least put it on 7 o'clock?"

"Sure." She answered casually.

"Wait really?"

"Of course not." She scoffed as if it was the stupidest thing I ever said. I probably should of saw that coming; Courtney always sticks to what she thinks. Someone could consider her bigheaded _if _-and that's a big if- she wasn't always right which, she always was. I sighed getting up making my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Closing the door behind me, I splashed some water on my face so I could fully wake up. Putting some toothpaste on my toothbrush I started brushing my teeth. Once I was done I opened the door to see Courtney whacking Bridgette with a pillow trying to wake her up I assume. That's another thing about Courtney; she can get really violent if she wants to. I raised my eyebrow at the scene but shrugged it off and made my way to my closet pulling out some skinny black jeans with a white Nirvana shoulder off top. Slipping my clothes on and pulling on my black boots, I walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

You see we have this sort of a schedule to know who's cooking each day –Courtney's idea- and that person has to cook breakfast and dinner, since we eat lunch in the cafeteria. And today happens to be my day. I decided on something easy which considered of some toast with scrambled eggs and some bacon. Putting the pan on the oven to warm up I set the table. Humming "Come Little Children" a lullaby my mom used to sing to me since I was young, I put the bacon checking every now and then and switching it sides so it won't burn. I know that lullaby isn't really a very nice song to sing to child at such a young age but I always had a thing for anything creepy or scary. It was just in my DNA, so it soothed me and helped me sleep especially after nightmares.

"Gwen what's that smell? Is something burning?" So caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that the bacon had already burned and that there was even smoke coming out of it until Courtney pointed it out. Quickly scurrying to shut off the oven I threw away the now burned bacon and placed the pan in the sink. _So much for bacon. _

"Guys let's go to the cafeteria. I'm buying."

"What did you burn this time?" Yep you heard her right. This wasn't something unusual. Me and food just don't get along when it comes down to cooking.

"The bacon." I answered hoping she didn't hear me but of course Courtney heard me. Damn I'm in no mood for her 10 minute lecture about paying more attention.

"Gwen you should pay more attention. This is the fourth time something like this has happened these last 3 weeks. Why can't you just-"After that I just zoned her out. I've heard this lecture already no need to repeat it. Honestly sometimes I just feel as if I'm living with Bridgette and my mother. Don't get me wrong Courtney is great and all but sometimes she's just unbearable. "-and that's why you should pay more attention." Damn I was thinking that long?

"Ok ok let's just go." Bridgette spoke for the first time this morning. She's always a bit grumpy in the morning so it was no surprise. I took my phone, some money and my bag and headed out the door with Bridgette and Courtney trailing behind me. Checking my phone I noticed that it was already 7:30. Wow.

"So…" Bridgette trailed off. She was never the one that could take silence, she hated it. I don't know why but in the morning it's always a bit awkward 'cause we have nothing to talk about besides Courtney that is.

"I heard that there's a new transfer student coming today." Bridgette spoke breaking the silence once again. We had just arrived in the cafeteria and we were already looking for something to eat. I looked at Bridgette and noticed her tense up. She must've understood what she just said.

"I mean I don't know. It could be just a rumor. It was probably just something someone made up." I looked over at Courtney seeing her with a grin from ear to ear. Here we go again. Every time there's a new student coming she tries to hook up with them.

I think it started when her ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend took her virginity and the next day moving away. I won't tell you the whole story because it's not mine to tell. Ever since that day she's been trying to find 'The One' or someone who she could at least morph into being 'The One'. Her old boyfriend was kind of a jerk who always picked on the nerds but he had a sweet side that he would always show to only Courtney and me. He was a punk so I don't really understand how they even got together since they were polar opposites. So she says that if she can morph someone into being the perfect boyfriend for her she can finally move on from _Him –_who should remain nameless because he's not important-.

She's still hung up on him even though he broke her heart and she thought if she could find someone better then she can forget about him. It's quite sad actually because it hasn't worked. Either they break up with her because they can't stand her or she either breaks up with them because she can't get them to change. We tried telling her to stop because if she keeps this up she will never find a permanent boyfriend. She even has a list of things she wants the boyfriend to have. But she always refused and told us that she had a feeling that she was getting closer to finding 'The One'.

Sighing I covered my ears to block the millions of questions Courtney was asking/yelling at Bridgette. Where's he from? What's his name? Is he good looking? Is he my type? How old is he? Those were just a few of the questions she asked.

I decided on a bagel and some coffee while Bridgette decided on a salad with some orange juice and Courtney just drank a tea. Paying for those I quickly checked my phone again, my eyes widening. It was 7:50 which means that we had only 10 more minutes. I wolfed down my breakfast Courtney and Bridgette looking at me as if I was insane but I shut them up by showing them the time. Once we were done we started running towards our classrooms.

It was now 7:55 and Courtney and Bridgette were already in their classrooms due to the fact that their classes are closer to the cafeteria than mine. Mine was all the way across the hall. I checked the time once again taking my eyes of the hallway noticing that it was 7:58.

Before I had time to look up again I bumped into a hard wall and fell down my stuff falling out of my bag in the process. I cursed under my breath and started picking up my stuff. I was just about to grab my last book when a hand grabbed it right before me our hands slightly brushing creating one of those super cliché moments. I looked up and the first thing I noticed was teal eyes.

_Damn now those are some beautiful eyes. _

"You know it's rude to stare. You might get lost in them if you stare too long." A deep voice chuckled. I scoffed pulling myself off the ground. So he was one of _those_ guys.

"What's wrong? Did I leave you speechless Sweetheart?"

"You wish." I scoffed again and continued walking only this time I wasn't walking alone.

"Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind. You can continue to walk beside me." The nerve this guy had. Frustrated I furrowed my eyebrows. Can this guy get any more annoying?

"Silent treatment huh? As if no one tried that before." He said sarcastically and from the corner of my eye I caught him rolling his eyes and crossed his arms. I snickered satisfied with myself for making him annoyed. Now he knows how it feels. He suddenly stopped uncrossed his hands and pushed me to the wall his two hands at each side of my face towering above me. I gasped and looked into his teal eyes noticing them darkening slightly.

"What's so funny?" He practically growled in my ear. With no expression on my face I answered him.

"Could you get off? I'm late to class." A shocked expression covered his face for a split second until it disappeared and a smug look settled itself upon his face and he backed off.

"You're alright Sweetheart. So do you mind showing me around?" He asked oh so casually as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sure why not? I'm already late in class so I might as well ditch to avoid even more trouble. I'm in no mood for math."

"Yea because ditching definitely doesn't get you into trouble." He sarcastically answered adding a slight snicker at the end. I chuckled a little and started walking again with him trailing behind me.

"So what's your name Sunshine?"

"What's with you and nicknames?"

"Well if I knew your name I wouldn't have that problem now would I?"

"Well then you can keep calling me whatever it is that you want because I'm not telling you my name."

"I guess I'll just keep calling you Sunshine. And what will you call me? I mean you don't know my name either." Smart thinking.

"Hmm I don't know. Have you ever been to Juvenile Hall?" The words left my mouth before I could take them back. That was way too personal. "You don't have to answer that. I mean no offence you just seem like the type of guy to be a delinquent. I really didn't mean to offend you in any sort of way. I'm really sorry-let's just forget about this and keep going." And there goes my ramble or how Heather likes to call it 'word vomit'. When I'm nervous I ramble a lot.

I speed-walked away from him catching a glimpse of him tensing up when I walked away. God sometimes I just wonder how I can be so stupid. Even though he seemed like a delinquent that was no excuse for me to judge him like that. He had several piercings, a dog collar around his neck and a green Mohawk. He wore blue worn out jeans, a black shirt with some sort of a skeleton on and red converse. This guy practically screamed Punk but just because he's a Punk doesn't mean that he's a Delinquent.

Since when did _I _start to judge someone based off looks? Since when did _I _become like Heather? A hand grabbed my wrist making me stop abruptly. I followed the hand to the shoulder to the neck and then to the face. _Gulp._

"Yea." Huh? A confused expression settled itself on my face, furrowing my eyebrows to figure out what he meant. Probably noticing my confused expression he continued. "Y-Yea I've been to Juvenile Hall." He stuttered. My eyes widened a bit but quickly went back to their normal size.

"Really?"

"Yep. You probably don't want to hang out with me anymore right? I mean Juvenile Hall screams trouble." He let go of my wrist and started walking away. What just happened?

"Wait" I yelled after him trying to catch up. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you afraid? You don't know why I went to Juvie so you have no idea of knowing that what I did was something really bad." He's got a point…

"Why would I be afraid of _you?" _

"Don't I look scary?"

"Just because you look scary doesn't mean that you are. Looks can be deceiving. I'm pretty sure you're just a big softie on the inside." I teased him snickering at the end.

"I am not soft." He scoffed.

"I bet even your name say softie." This time I just burst out laughing, putting my hand on the wall to steady myself so I won't fall over. I looked up seeing his face scrunched up with anger, his eyebrows furrowed annoyance dancing in his eyes. That just made me laugh even more and now I was on the floor laughing my ass off. His face suddenly lit up as if an idea came into his brain. I could just imagine a light bulb above his head lighting up.

"Well I bet your name sounds _girly_." My laughing frenzy abruptly stopped and I glared at him. My name does _not-I repeat- does not _sound girly.

"Gwen's not a girly name." I stated as a-matter-of-fact. I stood up crossing my arms narrowing my eyes at him. His face had a smug expression and a smirk danced on his lips, his teal eyes filled with amusement.

"So Gwen's your name huh?" The smirk never leaving his face. A dumbfounded expression filled my face. _He tricked me to tell him my name. _Why you little.

"Ok since you know my name you should tell me yours too." I'm just tired calling him 'He' all the time. He took a step towards me and naturally I took a step back. This continued until my back bumped into the lockers and he –once again- towered over, his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned closer and whispered.

"Why don't you figure it out?" And before I could comprehend what happened he was already walking away.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Isn't that Courtney's job?

**Last time:**

"_Ok since you know my name you should tell me yours too." I'm just tired calling him 'He' all the time. He took a step towards me and naturally I took a step back. This continued until my back bumped into the lockers and he –once again- towered over me, his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned closer and whispered._

"_Why don't you figure it out?" And before I could comprehend what happened he was already walking away._

What the hell just happened?

**Present time: Gwen's ::P:::O:::V::**

After the whole fiasco with that guy I got to my second period which was Art, one of my favorite subjects here at McClain High-school. Taking my seat at the very back, getting out my sketch pad and pencils I was ready. I noticed that our teacher was late again. Even though Art is my favorite subject I don't get much time to enjoy it because the teacher is always late. Just one time I hoped that she would arrive before the whole class was filled up.

And as if hearing my thoughts in comes walking Mrs. Anderson with her usual apologies for being late. I rolled my eyes at that, not like we haven't heard her apologies like a billion times. She then continued talking about what we'll be doing today –which was sketching an emotion in case you were wondering- before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and opened it revealing none other than Mildred AKA Blaineley.

Mrs. Anderson started talking and a surprised expression covered her face once she heard what Blaineley said. I looked down at my sketch pad and started sketching an emotion I knew way to well. _Depression. _You see when I was nine years old my father died from cancer and it really left a big gap in -not just mine- but my mom's and brother's life too. After his death I became very depressed to the point that I would hardly eat, I didn't talk to anyone and I was always locked up in my room.

Luckily I had my best friend (ex best friend) there and he helped me through it. He got me to eat, he told me that he couldn't bare not talking to me and he eventually got me out of my room. He actually saved me. Now you're probably wondering:

_What does that have to do with you being depressed now?_ Well you see the answer is simple. Tomorrow's my father's birthday. I'm always very emotional when that day comes so right now I'm making progress. Usually I'd be already bawling my eyes out. Caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that a hand was moving in front of my face. _Did I zone out again? _I looked up and noticed the hand belonged to Geoff Watson 'The Party Animal' of High-school and also Bridgette's Boyfriend.

"You alright dudette?"

"I-um yea I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Mrs. Anderson's been calling your name for the past five minutes and you're not answering her." He said awkwardly.

"Oh um thanks Geoff."

"No prob." He smiled and turned back to sketching. I turned my attention to Mrs. Anderson who looked frustrated earning a sheepish smile from me.

"So has your mind stopped travelling Miss Meyers? Can you listen to me now? Or are you going to go back to dream land?" And that's when the whole class bursted out laughing. One thing about Mrs. Anderson that you should know was that she was _not _a patient person. Biting my tongue to keep me from saying something sarcastic I answered with politeness.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson. I promise it won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Gwendolyn." I hate it when people call me that. Why I hate it? That's a story for another time. "The principal wants to see you. Please follow Mrs. Erickson (Blaineley's last name) to the office." My eyes widened and I stared at Mrs. Anderson dumbfounded. There are only two reasons to get called in Mr. McClain's office, either you did something amazing and you're being rewarded or you did something really and I mean _really _bad. And since I don't remember doing anything amazing option one is obviously out of the question.

I stood up and started walking towards the door where Blaineley was standing with an evil glint in her eyes. You see Blaineley enjoys watching us get in trouble. It's as if she _likes _making our life a living hell. She's practically a second Chris (Mr. McClain) and that's why I think they would be perfect for each other.

I could barely make out the noise from the snickers that everyone was making because my heart was beating rapidly. Blaineley went outside of the classroom and headed towards the office with me trailing a few feet behind her. _What did I do? Was it about spray-painting the back of the school? No that was 2 weeks ago and I already got my detention for that… Was it about the prank I pulled on Heather in the cafeteria? Damn that was 5 days ago so that's probably it. I mean what else could they want with me? Yea that's it. They'll put me in detention for that stupid prank. But it wasn't even that bad. I just replaced her pasta with worms, I had no idea she wouldn't notice until she ate one… It was hilarious though._

My thoughts came to a stop whenI bumped into Blaineley. She glared at me and motioned for me to go into the office. Gulping I took a step forward and found myself into Chris' office. The only thing weird about that was the fact that he wasn't looking at me but he was looking at someone in the room. I couldn't see that person because the door was blocking him. I took another step forward and found myself staring at the teal-eyed guy from first period. He smirked before he turned back to Chris and with his thumb he pointed at me. Chris' attention was now on me instead of him. _Jeez thanks a lot Whatever-Your-Name-Is. _

"Ahh Gwen. Come on take a seat." I took a seat and watched as Chris stood up and walked to the Teal-Eyed guy. "This here is Duncan Carter. You'll be showing him around campus." Confusion washed over me and I was quick to ask.

"Isn't that Courtney's job?" As the student body president of our High-school Courtney was always first to meet the new/transfer students and of course give them a tour.

"It is."

"I'm not following…" I trailed off.

"It is Courtney's job. But _I _want _you _to show him." He said putting emphasis on the 'I' and the 'you'.

"And why would _I _do that?" Making sure I emphasized the 'I' because I _really _didn't want to show him around. I've already had a bad history with punks. I'm in no mood to make friends with another.

"Because I said so." That's the thing with Chris. He does whatever he wants without worrying about the consequences. Basically his word is the law in here. Rolling my eyes I stood up and crossed my arms.

"But why should _I _do it? Can't someone else do it like oh-I-don't-know Courtney maybe? She's the president for a reason you know." Talking back was in my DNA. If I don't agree with something I will say my mind and I won't hold back.

He didn't look affected because he was used to it but the Teal-Eyed guy looked stunned. He probably thought I was just some quite Goth loner who barely talked back and just minded her own business. _Well guess what? I'm not. _I glared at him and he quickly replaced his stunned expression with a smirk and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I just thought that he would do much better with someone that has the same fashion sense. You guys are practically the same in the looks department and judging from his file you also have the same attitude." From the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw him wince. _He probably had a bad past. _Hold up. Since when does Chris care about how someone feels? I turned my attention on Chris and narrowed my eyes.

"What's the real reason McClain?" He did a heavy sigh and sat down on his desk re-adjusting his self so he wouldn't fall. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"The new/transfer students are complaining about how Courtney is boring and she's pushy and how they're tired of hearing her blabber about the school's rules. All of that complaining gives me a headache so I decided to put you in charge of touring and greeting the new/transfer students because you're more casual." Of course. He did it so he could have the students of his back. _Stupid egotistical jerk. _And just before I was able to give a good comeback and argue about how I didn't want to do it I was cut off.

"WHAT?!"


	3. And will you stop it with the nicknames?

**Last time:**

"_What's the real reason McClain?" He did a heavy sigh and sat down on his desk re-adjusting his self so he wouldn't fall. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes taking a deep breath._

"_The new/transfer students are complaining about how Courtney is boring and she's pushy and how they're tired of hearing her blabber about the school's rules. All of that complaining gives me a headache so I decided to put you in charge of touring and greeting the new/transfer students because you're more casual." Of course. He did it so he could have the students of his back. Stupid egotistical jerk. And just before I was able to give a good comeback and argue about how I didn't want to do it I was cut off. _

"_WHAT?!" _

**Present time: Gwen's :::P::O::V:::**

Quickly turning around I noticed the last person I wanted to see right now. _Courtney. _She was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor rapidly with a scowl on her face.

"THIS IS ABSURD! I am probably the best at touring the students. You can't replace me just because some students are complaining about me! _I _am the student council president and touring and greeting the new/transfer students is one of _my _responsibilities. This isn't- you are being unfair!" Finished a-pissed-off Courtney, her face now red from anger.

Honestly it was one of the scariest things I've ever seen and that means a lot coming from me, trust me. And judging by Chris' face I'd say that he agrees with me. The only one who didn't seem affected by it was probably Duncan. He didn't seem scared like a normal person would, no he actually seemed to be enjoying Courtney's outburst. He even had a smirk and one of his eyebrows raised.

I looked back at Courtney and noticed her turning around –probably to greet the new student. I watched as Courtney's expression changed from anger to shock, then anger again and finally settling on sadness? Why would she be sad? Maybe she's more disappointed than sad?

"I-um n-never mind. Gwen can show him around. Excuse me." And then she was running out of the door. Just before she ran out I caught a glimpse of her face and I could've sworn that I saw tears streaming down her face. Confusion filled me but I shrugged it off. _I'll check on her later. _

"Well…. That was _interesting. _Anyways go on I don't have all day you know." Chris shoo-ed us off getting rid of the tension of what had just happened. Before I had time to protest I was already shoved out of the office.

"So where do we head to first?" I sighed.

"Well where do you want to go? I mean you're the new student here." And then a shocked expression covered his face for a split second until it once again changed to a smirk.

"How about the toilets?" I looked at him as if he was crazy while he was just standing there with a smirk.

"Why would we go to the toil-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized what he meant. "Are you serious? That's disgusting!" And you know what the idiot did? He winked at me, his smirk disappearing and being replaced by a smug smile.

"Geez Sunshine. I just wanted to use the toilets. No need for such dirty thoughts." The smartass answered. Wait a minute…

"Sunshine? Really? You have got to choose a better nickname." I smirked at him earning a smirk back.

"Hmm I don't know… I think Sunshine is just fine."

"Hey I've got a _crazy _idea. Why not call me by my _real _name?" With a hopeful smile I looked at him. And he once again bursted out laughing for _no reason._ My hopeful smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. I crossed my arms, furrowing my eyebrows and rolling my eyes I waited for him to stop. But he didn't. It even got worse. He was now bent down and holding his stomach laughing about god knows what. Once he finally calmed down –which took him 5 minutes and believe me I was counting- he took a deep breath and said.

"You're funny Sunshine. As if I'd _ever _call you by your real name. That's like asking me to stop breathing. Calling people by nicknames is my thing. Dunno why though. I guess I just like to annoy them." He answered oh-so-casually with an actual smile this time. Wow that's the first time I've seen him smile since-well since I met him. _It actually looked kind of nice. Wait what? Nope forget I ever said that. It's ugly not nice. _

I huffed crossing my arms and I started walking towards the library. You see for some people it's just a library. But for me it's so much more than that. It's my hiding spot; it's my getaway from the world outside. It's like a second home for me. It's where I go when I'm sad or angry or depressed or even happy. It's a place I go whenever I'm sad –scratch that- whenever I _feel _any strong emotion. Right now I wasn't really _feeling_ any emotion. I just wanted to get away from the most annoying guy in the whole world i.e. Duncan.

"Where are you going?" 

**Duncan's :::P::O::V::: **(surprised?)

"Where are you going?" I asked her. So as you already probably know I'm Duncan Carter. I don't think that there's anything you HAVE to know about me. Not until I _want _to tell you. Until now my day has been…fine? I met Pasty which is pretty awesome if you ask me. She's almost like me. Almost. And she really shocked me when she stood up to Chris. Of course I would never actually tell her that.

Chris? My first impression was that he's a total dick. And the girl who came bursting through the door? _Damn she was HOT._ What was her name again? Callie? Caitlyn? Courtney? Whatever it was it doesn't matter. I think she's bi-polar though, because one second she's screaming that she's in charge of touring and wants to tour me and the next second she's running out of the door. Why? I have _no _idea. But trust me I'm going to find out one way or another. Wait she still didn't answer my question…

"Where are you going?" I asked her again. Maybe she didn't hear me? She stiffened but kept quiet. Oh so she's ignoring me aye?

"The silent treatment? Really?" Rolling my eyes I continued walking beside her. I shoved my hands into my pockets when an idea came to me. Smirking I started walking a little _too _close to her, if you know what I mean. She noticed me and tried to create some space between us. Which of course didn't happen.

Finally when I was close enough, I place my hands on her shoulders spinning her around so she was facing me. Observing her face she seemed surprised. Quickly I ducked, wrapping my arms around her legs and lifting her up on my shoulder. She stayed frozen for a second until she started punching my back trying to get down.

"DUNCAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"No can't do Pasty. See? This is what happens when you ignore me."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't be serious. Just put me down!"

"Oh I'm gonna put you down… Don't worry about that. Just not now and not here." Laughing I continued walking towards the direction that she walked. Eventually she stopped struggling and just relaxed on my shoulders which I was thankful because my back started to really hurt. _For such a small body she sure is strong. _ I smirked and continued walking until I saw the entrance of the…library? Why would she go here?

"Was I walking in the right direction?" I asked her, expecting her answer to be 'no'. But to my surprise it wasn't.

"Yes you were. Can you put me down please?" Shocked, I put her down and shoved my hands into my pockets making sure that my face showed absolute confusion.

"What?" She asked me huffing. I smirked and let amusement dance in my eyes. She noticed and scrunched up her eyebrows something I noticed she does when she's confused.

"Don't get me wrong Sweetheart but you don't seem like the geek-ish type to me." I answered her as casually as possible smirking at her.

"I'm not. I just thought that we should start the touring from this place." She said softly making me doubt her. I knew that -by the way she said it and by the way she was tensing up- she was lying. But who am I to get all up in her business? It's not my place and I don't think that she'd tell me anyway. So I just shrugged it off and walked towards one of the tables that had an open book on it.

"What's this?" I asked no one in particular.

"A book. I'm sure you haven't seen one of them before. This place is called a library do you know what that is?" She asked-explained to me as if I was a 5year old. Rolling my eyes I turned to look at her.

"Ha-ha very funny Sunshine. I know what a library is, I just don't like going to it." She opened her mouth to say something but then she bit her lower lip to stop herself. _I wonder what she was going to say. And why did she stop? Why am I even thinking about this? _I shook my head to get rid of these weird thoughts.

"Anyway let's get going. We don't have all day." She said softly and started walking away. I ran to catch up with her and instead of stopping once I reached her I grabbed her hand and started running towards who knows where.

**Gwen's :::P::O::V:::**

I blushed and I mentally scowled myself for doing that. _You have a boyfriend. Stop blushing. _Oh I haven't mentioned that I had a boyfriend? Well I do.

He's name is Trent Phillips. He is honestly the sweetest guy I have ever met. When I'm around him I'm not me. I'm a whole different person. When I'm around him I turn into one of those girly girls and sometimes I hate it. _But other times I love it. _He has jet black her with gorgeous green eyes and a smile that can make your day. He's amazing and I really love him. Even though we don't have a lot in common –or anything for that matter- we still manage to make it work.

I guess the only thing that really annoys me about him is the fact that he's really controlling. He wants to know where I am, who I'm with, what I'm doing almost every minute of the day. But I bare with it 'cause I love him so much. My phone vibrated and I tried answering it while still running. Turns out it didn't go so well. So I stopped running and tugged my hand out of Duncan's hand and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Hey Trent. I'm fine you?"

"Good, good. So I was wondering where you were."

"Oh right. I am in the library."

"How come? Do you have a free period?"

"No it's just that Chris asked me to show someone around school is all."

"I thought that was Courtney's job." He stated even though it sounded more like a question.

"So did I."

"So who are you touring?" My eyes widened and I turned to Duncan as if he would disappear if I looked at him. He gave me a bored look and raised one of his eyebrows. You see Trent also has this crazy theory that all the guys are in love with me so he tends to get jealous.

"Just this guy." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear me. But the universe just loves to prove me wrong so of course he heard it.

"A guy?" He asked. The way he said it made it sound as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yea. Don't worry you can trust me." I stated quickly hoping that he would leave it at that.

"Hmm. I don't know… Maybe you should tell Chris that you can't tour him anymore."

"But nothing's going to happen. I barely know this guy. C'mon Trent you're supposed to trust me."

"I trust you. It's just that I don't trust him." He always said that but in the end he always made me think that he was lying by the way he was acting.

"Whatever. Look I have to go. Bye." I answered him and shut off my phone. Don't get me wrong I love Trent but I was in no mood to start an argument with him. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and Duncan thought that it was a sign that he could once again grab my hand and start running in a random direction without having the slightest clue as to where he was actually going. Trying to keep up with him I focused on him.

That's when I really looked at him. He was very attractive. With his teal eyes he can make almost any girl fall for him. He's piercings didn't make him look scary –at least not to me- instead they made him even more attractive by highlighting his features. He was muscular and I bet that he even has abs. What? Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't find other guys attractive. Apparently I was staring too long because he turned to me and said something that made me look the other way and my face to become as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"You should take a picture; it'll last longer." And that phrase came with his significant smirk, a raised eyebrow and of course the smug look he had plastered on his face.

As I looked the other way I blushed from embarrassment and just tried to ignore the fact that I had been caught starring.

"No need to hide your blush Sunshine."

"I-I wasn't blushing." I stuttered making it obvious that I was indeed blushing. "And will you just stop with the nicknames?" I quickly changed the topic as to not be further embarrassed. All he did was shook his head and smile. He slowed down his speed until we were walking but he didn't let go of my hand. I tugged at my hand pretending to get my phone so he would let go. Once he realized that he was still holding my hand he quickly let go and I saw a blush forming on his cheeks even though he had a blank face.

"Now who's the one blushing?" I asked him smirking and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Guys don't blush." He stated as monotone as possible but I could still see his blush turning more red.

"Sure…" I teased, poking him. Even though he had a blank face I could still see a smile tugging at his lips even though he didn't want to show it. "Aww see? Even you know that I'm right. That's why you're trying to hide your smile." I smirked at him, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms with a smug look settled on my face. He rolled his eyes and just shrugged me off, continuing to walk as if we never even talked. I laughed a little at how childish he was acting.

I ran to catch up with him and once I did I started walking normally. A deafening silence covered us and I awkwardly looked down at my shoes._ Maybe I should continue showing him around? Chris DID ask me to tutor him… But what if I just blurt out something else and he laughs at me? I can't take that chance. God I hate this awkward silence. _

"Me too." Huh?

"What?" I asked him confused as to what he meant.

"I hate the awkward silence too." Oh. I said that aloud?

"Yea you did. You also said about me laughing at you. Don't worry Pasty I won't laugh at you even if it's something super funny-like you falling down the stairs. And we should probably continue the touring." I blushed from the first part but then laughed when he said about me falling down the stairs but only because it has happened before. Don't judge.

I nodded and continued heading towards the cafeteria. He's a guy. I'm sure he'd want to know where the food is. Let's hope he's not hungry 'cause the food here isn't actually edible. Yep you heard right. Chef Hatchet didn't cook _tasty food?_

More like he didn't cook _food. _I don't even know if he knows how to cook. Usually I take what looks edible or good but when nothing looks that way I just starve till I get home. Once we arrived there I explained to him that the food here wasn't edible while he just looked at me with a stunned expression.

"Really? Damn even juvie had edible food." His eyes widened and he quickly closed his mouth before saying something else. He must've realized what he said and turned the other way with a pissed off face. I don't get it though. I mean I already knew he went to juvie so what's the big deal? Maybe he wasn't proud about going there? Maybe he didn't want to relive those moments he spent there? Who knows?

I don't know what's going on in that mind of his but I don't think it was something good by the way he kept cursing and swearing under his breath. Finally I came back to my senses, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around I said something to finally make him stop cursing.

"Will you stop? I already know you went to juvie. No need to be so pissed off about actually telling me something I already knew. And if I judge by your reaction you don't want to talk about it so I'll leave it. Stop being so damn hard on yourself. Look I don't know why you went to juvie and I honestly don't care at this point. Whatever it was it's in the past. So stop doing this-whatever this is."


	4. What a Jerk!

**Last time:**

"_Will you stop? I already know you went to juvie. No need to be so pissed off about actually telling me something I already knew. And if I judge by your reaction you don't want to talk about it so I'll leave it. Stop being so damn hard on yourself. Look I don't know why you went to juvie and I honestly don't care at this point. Whatever it was it's in the past. So stop doing this-whatever this is."_

**Present time: Gwen's :::P::O::V:::**

I was standing there shocked with my arms crossed across my chest and a dumbfounded look on my face watching him go. You're probably wondering what's going on. Well let me tell you.

***5 minutes before***

_I took a deep breath, filling my lungs and then exhale. Damn, I can't believe I said all that in a breath. I waited-I don't know for what, maybe some sort of reaction? Him answering me? Anything really. But what he did left me dumbfounded and shocked. He glared at me, pursing his lips and walked away from me, bumping his shoulder with mine in the process._

***Now***

Honestly all it did was make me even madder, ending up with me storming off to fourth period. _What a jerk._ _Seriously what was __his__ problem? _As I sat down I wondered why he just glared and left. If someone told me off like that they'd probably be six feet underground. I wouldn't just _leave._ He really is a mystery, one I ought to have figured out by now.

Fourth period went by and I was now on my way to the cafeteria to meet Bridgette and LeShawna. Just as I was turning the corner I bumped into the last person I wanted to. _Heather. _

"Watch where you're going, Goth Girl." She barked at me, snarling in disgust. I mockingly bowed down, with a sugar-coated smile and replied, sweetly.

"It won't happen again, _Your Highness_." She gave me another look of disgust, before calling me a freak and storming off. I straightened up, smiled and continued on my way.

I arrived at the cafeteria 5 minutes later and stood in line, waiting for my food. Suddenly I felt hands behind me, engulfing me in a hug. From the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I immediately realized it was Trent and I smiled brightly, turning around in his arms, facing him. I looked up at him, stood on my tip-toes and pecked him. I was kind of short compared to him. He smiled at me and let me go, holding my hand.

"Hey Gwen. How are you?"

"Hi Trent, I'm fine. You?" Conversations with Trent always sounded –to me- so formal and sophisticated, as if it were two adults talking instead of teenagers. I would always try and tune it down to a more teen-like level. I wouldn't mind if he greeted me with a 'What's up' every once in a while, instead of a 'How are you'.

"I'm alright. How was the tour?" A look of disgust crossed his face and he tightened the grip on my hand.

"It was…interesting." I trailed off, with a frown on my face. He tried hiding his smile on the fact that I didn't really like the tour. "You're happy about that, aren't you?" I gave him a pointed look and he gave me a nonchalant shrug. I laughed, earning a chuckle from him and we continued talking.

After we got our food we headed to our table, which we shared with others. We had LeShawna and Harold (who had a huge crush on LeShawna), Bridgette and her boyfriend Geoff and last but not least Courtney and DJ. Our table was pretty crowded.

I sat down between Bridgette and Courtney, while Trent sat down between Harold and Geoff on the opposite side. LeShawna and Bridgette were having an intense conversation on pickles? Geoff and DJ were laughing about something and Harold was gazing at LeShawna. Now here is where things get weird. Normally Courtney would join Bridgette's and LeShawna's conversation or scold Geoff and DJ for laughing like 5 year olds. But she wasn't doing any of that. She sat quietly, frowning looking down at her food and pushing her vegetables around with her fork. No one else seemed to notice. I looked at Trent wondering if he did but he was now laughing with DJ and Geoff.

Suddenly a bang was heard as the doors to the cafeteria slammed open. And guess who came strolling in? Yep you guessed it. _Duncan. _Everyone's heads rose up to see what the commotion was about. Trent seemed to figure out who he was and scowled looking back down to his food and continued eating. The others didn't pay much attention maybe just a few curious glances but Courtney on the other hand, her eyes became glossy and she ran out of the cafeteria.

And me being –well me- I chased after her.

* * *

**Well that's that people. I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated. And I won't blame you if you remove this story from your favorites. So from now on, I'm gonna stop giving you guys false hope. I don't know when I'll be updating again. But I promise you that I will -eventually-.**

**Oh and I know this was a short chapter. I apologize for that.**

**Well now on to the Questions. (If you're in the mood)**

**-Ok so what do you think is going on with Courtney?**

**-Why do you think Trent is so jealous?**

**-And what exactly is Duncan's problem? If you believe it actually is a problem.**

**Thoughts on the chapter?**

**_~The GothGal2323_**


End file.
